


We Are Such Stuff

by rinwins



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinwins/pseuds/rinwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Avon self-sabotages, but just a bit, and Meegat says goodbye to her god. A little missing scene from 1X10, 'Deliverance'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Such Stuff

_“Did she really think you were a god?”_

_“For a while.”_

\---

“Liberator will be within teleport range in about ten minutes,” Jenna says, looking up from the bank of instruments. “Avon?”

Avon turns away from the dim window. “Good,” he says. “Get everything ready, I’ll be back with you in a moment.”

He heads toward the little door to the front entrance. Vila opens his mouth, then shuts it again as Jenna casually steps on his foot.

It’s even dimmer than it was inside the little entrance chamber- all but one of the candles are out. Avon can just make out the woman sitting by the remaining candle, her white robes catching the flickering light.

“Meegat.”

She doesn’t rise. “Yes, Lord Avon.”

“We’ll be leaving soon.”

“Yes, lord, I know.”

He takes several steps into the room and kneels next to her. There’s no sense in hesitation. “You know you’ll die if you stay here,” he says. “You and your people both.”

“That doesn’t matter.” She smiles. It’s a soft smile, and it looks a little sad in the low light. “You have delivered my people. We who remain here have fulfilled our purpose. We- I- am happy.”

Avon looks at her. He knows what he has to say next. Blake would say it. “You could come with us-”

“Lord Avon,” Meegat says, gently, “I know you are not a god. But we waited, and the prophecy brought you here. When you are gone I can remember you as one.”

“That,” says Avon, “is both very logical and very stupid.”

“You see, a god would not say that.”

“I know. That’s why I did.”

She touches the side of his face, her hand barely brushing his skin, just the way he had touched hers. “Go,” she says, still with her sad smile. “Goodbye, Avon.”

He nods, once, and stands. On his way out, he doesn’t look back. There’s no sense in it.


End file.
